Positive
by BriBuch06
Summary: Positive. The test said positive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is one of my first fanfics, and the idea just came to me. Please don't be too harsh, but review! I'd love to know what you guys think about it!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

Positive.

It said positive. All three of them say positive. This can't be possible. I have been taking the pill since I was 13, courtesy of my mother. There's no way it could have failed. I'm pregnant. _Pregnant_. As in, there's a baby inside of me. And Percy's the father.

I'm pregnant with Percy's baby. I mean, I always thought it would happen. Just not, you know, when I'm 17. We aren't even married yet, and now I'm pregnant with his baby. How do I tell him? Maybe I should talk to piper.

I throw away all 3 tests and the package and walk out of my counselor's bathroom in cabin 6. I can see Piper talking to another Aphrodite kid outside of her cabin and walk over.

"Hey Pipes. Um, can I talk to you alone?" I say and put my hands in my pockets as I lead her toward the forest.

"Yeah, what's up?"

I take a deep breath and say, "I'm pregnant. With Percy's baby. I don't know how to tell him and I'm kind of freaking out because, Piper, we're 17. I'm not sure what to do or how to tell him and there is so much to figure out. Just, Pipes, help me."

For a minute she looks confused, then she breaks out in to a huge smile. "Annabeth, that's great! You have to tell Percy!"

"Piper, it's not that simple. What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?"

"I know Percy, and so do you. He wouldn't leave you because of this. If he does, I will kill him myself."

I chuckle at that, "I guess, but first, will you go with me to get an ultrasound? I want make sure my baby is happy and healthy before I tell anyone."

"Of course! I'd be happy to!" she says excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Maybe we should have Will do it, because we can trust him and then we won't have to leave camp."

"Ok, let's go talk to him." and we head to the infirmary.

"Well," Will says looking at the screen "I'd say you're about 2 months or 8 weeks along by now. The baby is about the size of a raspberry. Would you like pictures?"

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be Auntie Piper!" she exclaims

"Yes! Can I get a copy for me and Percy, and a copy for Piper?"

"Of course." he says smiling and printing the pictures. "Can I tell Nico?" he adds quietly as he hands me the pictures.

"I don't see why not. Just tell him to keep it a secret." I grin and wink. "I'd better get going. I have a dad to talk to. I hope he's not mad."

"If I know Percy at all, he will be over the moon about this." Will says smiling and he opens the door. "Make sure to come back in about two weeks so we check on the baby again."

I say, "I will, and hopefully with Percy." and walk out of the private room in the infirmary to Percy's cabin.

I take a deep breath and knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry it took so long for me to upload, but here's chapter 2! It's basically all fluff. Hope you like, and make sure to review!**

He opens the door and he must've seen the scared look on my face because he immediately wraps me in a hug and says, "Wise Girl, what's wrong?"

"I, um, have something to tell you." I whisper then I pull away and say, "You may want to sit down."

"Annabeth, I love you. No matter what. I don't think anything you tell me will make me love you any less." He says as he sits down on his bed.

"And I love you too, Percy." I say and I sit next to him. "It's just that," I look at my hands as I say it. "I'm pregnant, Seaweed Brain."

I look up at his face and wait for the anger to appear. But it doesn't. At first, he looks confused.

"Yo- you're pregnant? I'm going to be a father?" he stutters quietly.

"Yes. Here." I take the ultrasound picture out of my pocket and hand it to him.

He takes the picture and looks at it. All of the sudden he hugs me fiercely. "We're going to have a baby." he pulls away and puts his hand on my stomach with a huge smile on his face. "Oh my gods, Annabeth. We're going to have a baby."

I smile and laugh, "Yes Percy, I know. There's still the small matter of our parents, Chiron, other campers… I mean, my mom. She will not be happy to hear about this."

His face drops, "Oh yeah… I think my mom, Paul, and my dad will be happy, though."

"I never thought about that…"

"Wise Girl, daughter of Athena, smartest girl in the world, didn't think of something? Write this down, folks, it may be the only time it happens."

I slap his shoulder and he fake pout, "Shut up. It must be baby brain or something."

"I finally have a good comeback to 'Seaweed Brain', Baby Brain." He taunts. "Seriously, wise girl. I didn't think I could love you more than I do, but turns out I can. And now I have someone else to love, too." he places his hand on my stomach again and kisses me lightly.

I smile and say, "I love you too, Perce."

"Who knows about the baby? Who do we need to tell?"

"Well, I told Piper, and then she went to the infirmary with me, so Will knows. Will wanted to tell Nico, so he'll know, but that's it. I don't think we need to tell anyone but our parents and Chiron right now."

"Ok, whatever you say, Wise Girl." he nuzzles my neck with his nose. "Mmm, I love you."

He starts kissing and nipping my neck, earning a moan from me. "P-Percy, not now." He just starts kissing up to my ear and bites that spot. Suddenly I don't care that dinner starts in an hour, and anyone could walk in.

We had fallen asleep in Percy's cabin and when I wake up my head was on his bare chest and I was _starving._ I sit up slowly, careful not to wake Percy. I scan the room for my clothes, which are scattered around the cabin.

"Morning, gorgeous." I hear beside me. I look over to see sea green and a troublemaker smirk.

"Percy, it's 4am."

"Still morning." he winks.

"Gods, I hate it when you're right." I get out of bed and start putting my clothes back on.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" He asks and stretches his arms over his head.

"I'm pregnant and hungry, so get up, because we're sneaking to the kitchens." I snap.

He raises his hands in surrender, "Ok, we're sneaking to the kitchens." He gets up and starts getting dressed. "What're you craving?"

"Pancakes. Blue ones." I flash him a smile, knowing his thing with the blue food. I throw my hair into a messy bun and slip my shoes on.

He walks over to me and puts his hands on my waist, "You, are amazing."

I smile up at him. "I know." I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. "Let's go." I grab his hand and we walk out of his cabin.

When we get to the kitchen, I ask Percy about the ingredients and he just silently pulls out everything we need

"I've done this a few times before. You don't have to have to do anything, if you don't want to." He smiles at me sweetly.

I shoot him a grateful grin because I really just want to sit down. I watch him cooking and it's kinda sexy. The way his toned arms flex when he's stirring, not to mention the way his messy black hair keeps falling into his pretty green eyes and- god what is happening to me?

"Breakfast is served." He puts a stack of pancakes in front of me and I start to eat them.

"Oh my gods Percy, these are amazing!" I exclaim, because they are really the best pancakes I've ever had.

He smiles smugly "Only the best for my amazing girl. And baby." his eyes flick to my stomach and he looks so happy it feels like a dream.

When I finish, I help him clean then we go back to his room and fall asleep.


End file.
